Juuichiby, Zahhaku the Juubi
by alienware64
Summary: What would have happened if the Rikudo Sennin had separated the Juuichiby into ten bijus?. Well simply a change of story. Naruto borns in the time of Hashirama and Madara and they are his grandparents. Having the necesary blood to control the Juubi they seal into him when he was a baby. Sixteen years later a beautiful girl appears in his bed totally naked. Rated M just in case.
1. A girl in his bed

Well hello to everybody i came back with a new story that has been in my mind for a few days. I investigated a little and i didn't found another Crossover of Naruto and Hagure Yuusha no Estetica nor even a simple fanfic. So, i decided to do the FIRST crossover of them.

**In this story Naruto has a strong genealogy. Since he would have the blood of Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju and Namikaze clans. This pararell story happens when Naruto was born in the time of Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara.**

**If you want some explanation after i would give one. Because i think is a bit confuse the story. **

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hagure Yuusha no Estetica.

Story notices:

-"Talking"

-_'Thinking', letters and notes or phrases of the_ _past._

* * *

><p>-"Hey! writer-senpai!" -a voice called me, interrupting my job.<p>

-"Naruto, how many times i..." -i could hear that he jumped over and over in front of me excited for something. I turned my look to see Naruto sat in a chair a few meters from me.

-"What is _Alayzard_?" -i blinked surprised by the fact that the blond haired boy was asking that question.

Smiling, I turned away my notebook from me and I settled back in my chair. Naruto was looking at me with impatience.

-"Where did you hear that?" -i asked as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. After a minute, he shook his head crossing his hands behind his head.

-"I don't know, suddenly it came to my mind"

-"Okay" -i sighed in resignation. Naruto never change- "I'll tell you a story of love. And, after hearing it, you will know what _Alayzard _is"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : A girl in his bed<strong>

-"Are you sure about this?" -she asked gently stroking the cheek of her son- "He's just a baby..."

-"I'm really sorry Kushina, but we have to do this. He's the only in the world having the necessary blood to control this monster" -Kushina nodded, worried by the fact of her little son was going to be a Jinchuuriki.

-"I know dad, but having the blood of Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha and Namikaze doesn't guarantee anything. What if his little body doesn't tolerate the juubi?" -the man sighed looking at the sleeping blond baby.

-"He will, i'm really sure" -he answered completely sure about the matter. But, with those words, he made his daughter cry in desperation- "this is difficult to me Kushina as much as to you. But don't worry, i and Jiraiya would keep an eye on his training. In a few years, you'll be able to see him again" -the soft baby breath filled her with sadness while the man was looking at her.

She continued to look at her only son. It was so cruel, attempting his life with the juubi itself was a terrible option. But she knew that her son was the only one who can do it.

Kushina looked back to her father's black eyes as she stopped crying. Cleaning her eyes of tears, she looked at the youth face of her dad.

-"Minato knows anything?"

-"No, he's on a mision. And it's better this way trust me, if he was here would offer his life instead of his son" -Kushina nodded smiling, her husband was really kind and a lovely father.

-"Where's Jiraiya? and Mum?" -she asked turning to see her son for the last time. The man laughed softly trying not to wake the baby.

-"He said that he had to do some "research" for his new book" -Kushina sighed worried about leaving her child with a pervert as a sensei- "And Mito-chan is preparing the ritual with... Hashirama" -the man put emphasis on the last word, as if he despised that name.

-"Why Hashirama can't train my son with you?, i don't want a pervert around Naruto" -the man clenched his fist at the mere thought of leaving the man near his grandson.

-"No, Naruto had Uchiha blood and i'll train him. I told you when you married his son, i don't like that man. He and i had... some differences in the past" -he explained again as Kushina was looking at her dad.

-"Well, he's his grandad too. Maybe he agreed to seal the juubi on his body but, at least, he or his brother wants to be with him" -ah yes, Hashirama had a little brother.

The man thinked about that idea, it didn't sound so bad. At least, Tobirama was more serious that Hashirama. Finally, her dad nodded in resignation.

-"Okay, Tobirama can go with us. But, Hashirama have to stay to take care of Konoha" -Kushina blinked as she smiled happy- "But Jiraiya will go with us" -her smile dissapeared in a second. The man laughed again looking at her pout.

* * *

><p>The day to seal the Juubi inside the only son of Kushina and Minato had arrived. It was a quiet night, there were some clouds and little wind.<p>

The streets were empty because of a curfew imposed by the Shodai Hokage. Of course, this was to protect the villagers if the biju couldn't be sealed and he manages to escape from confinement.

But several meters away from the place of sealing two people seemed to disobey that curfew.

-"So... the day finally arrived" -one teen said looking at the entrance. The other nodded as he took note of the many anbus guarding the place.

-"Yeah, i've waited a long time for this. But still..." -he stopped feeling a bit bad.

-"Sensei?" -a silver-haired teen asked worried for the man. In a second, the man shook his head.

-"I'm fine Kakashi, it just..." -Kakashi nodded guessing his words.

-"Madara" -the teen concluded receiving a little nod for answer- "and... Hashirama Senju"

-"My brother is a disgrace for the Uchiha clan. Allying with the enemy is a complete betrayal!"

Kakashi didn't say nothing. He completely agreed with his sensei. Unfortunately, the entire clan Uchiha thought the same way that Madara Uchiha. Even they agreed to make him their leader.

The teen was a young boy when his father died leaving no one to take care for him. The only friend who came in his help was Izuna Uchiha nor even Madara. With the pass of the years, Kakashi was able to awake the Mangekyo with Izuna's help. But he learned also that using the Mangekyo had some risk for his sight and for his own Sharingan.

Still, he wanted to help his sensei with his plan. It was risky, but if they manage to accomplish that plan the benefits would be many.

-"Then, what do yo want to do Izuna-sensei?" -Kakashi asked looking at the dark-haired man. Izuna blinked two times before answer.

-"Let's hide in the shadows for now" -he said turning around and walking away. The silver-haired boy seemed surprised but then he nodded and walked along with Izuna- "I'll explain my new plan later"

* * *

><p>The room wasn't too big. It was surrounded by walls of earth protected with powerful barriers that were placed by the Hokage itself. There was nothing in the place, except in the center was a pedestal with a little baby crying for his mother.<p>

Surrounding it were eight people.

-"Okay people, listen up!. We are here to seal the juubi inside of Naruto. This would take us two days at least" -Hashirama looked at the men and women who was looking at the baby. Next to him, was a large black box with a lot of paper seals closing it.

The Hokage noted that the seals were burning with the juubi's power, they don't have much time to seal it. If they don't do that, the legendary biju would escape of his control and it will destroy everything on the world. The only who can save them for that terrible destiny was Naruto.

-"I want to know if everybody is ready for this. Because there's no way back once the ritual begins" -Tobirama, Hashirama's brother said.

All of them nodded in agreement with him. He sighed and then nodded to Hashirama.

-"What about you Madara?" -Madara didn't looked to Hashirama, he only nodded as he looked at Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade. Jiraiya's brother, Orochimaru, was next to them.

-"I am, and i'm sure that Mito is ready too..." -Madara smiled at the red haired woman who blushed with the look of the Uchiha. She nodded too after a few seconds.

Kushina cried as she saw that Naruto was crying for his mom. Her heart broke with that scene, if only there were another one who had the same blood that Naruto he wouldn't had to do this sacrifice.

Madara placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped her cry as she turned to her dad.

-"Kushina i..."

-"I'm fine" -she replied as she cleaned the tears from her face- "I have only one question: how can we seal the entire power of the juubi inside Naruto's little body?" -Hashirama laughed loudly as his brother looked at him annoyed.

-"It's a good one!" -he explained to Tobirama, but when he saw the face of his brother he stopped laughing- "oh well, that's possible now. Madara and i created a new technique which will weaken the Juubi at first. But as Naruto grow and strengthen his body, the seal will slowly give back the power to the Biju"

-"That's... smart, i guess" -she said relieved a lot more. But, still, she was worried for her son.

-"Let's do this!" -Hashirama exclaimed as he and all of his companions began to make seals- "Fuuinjutsu: eight illusory dragons!" **(A/N i created this one)** -all shouted at unison.

From the eight shinobis appeared eight blue dragons. They emerged from their bodies and then levitated a second, but after they penetrate the box.

The ninjas remained still as they hold the final seal for the jutsu. After a few minutes, from the box the face of a large white dragon appeared on the place growling at the persons as he showed his big fangs.

-"**STUPID HUMANS!, HOW YOU DARE TO SEAL ME!?**" -with a strong voice the white face of the dragon stared at the shinobis with great anger. **  
><strong>

Making the serpent seal, they manage to stop the dragon before he could escape from his place. The jutsu made that eight little blue dragons bite the biju neck and drive it to Naruto's stomach. The baby sleep immediately with the sealing.

At first it began a little rough, but then the energy stabilized itself as a black seal was slowly appeared on the baby's stomach.

-"It's good now. But i wonder what Minato would do if he found out what we're doing with Naruto..." -Jiraiya said worried as he held the serpent seal. Tsunade shook her head.

-"Minato-nisan is a good man who loves his son but also he loves the village too and he will allow this. It's necessary" -Tsunade said smiling at the though of her brother. Orochimaru sighed annoyed.

-"Well Well, shut up now. We must concentrate on the jutsu" -Hashirama laughed for a moment startling the snake-man.

Jiraiya sighed in resignation, in the days that would pass he can't write something for his book.

-_'Right now, i can be doing some research in the baths. Oh well, everything for my godson'_ -Jiraiya thought thinking in the fate of Konoha and all the Shinobi nations.

* * *

><p>-"Ero-sennin!" -a voice shouted startling the old man. He stopped writing as he turned around to find a little blond boy standing in the room.<p>

-"Oh, hey there little buddy" -he answered smiling- "wait, did you call me "ero-sennin" again?" -the boy nodded with a lot of innocence on his face.

-"Mom and dad are here!, c'mon!" -Jiraiya sighed with a little grin on his face as the boy was pulling his hand to make him stand.

Shouting "faster ero-sennin!", the boy released the old man's hand as he ran to the hall of the house. Grinning he landed on his mother lap.

She hugged him as she kissed him on his head. Jiraiya laughed with the boy's happiness.

-"It's good to have you two back, Kushina, Minato" -the father of the blond boy stood up approaching Jiraiya.

-"Thanks sensei. Two years had passed since the last time and you still look like the same" -the old man laughed while both maintained a handshake.

Jiraiya looked at the youth man standing in front of him. Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man with bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore a long white coat with red flames.

As Minato sat down on the couch again he looked at Kushina who was watching her son with happiness. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore her usual outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

The little boy, who had his face on his mom's lap, beared a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother, the boy inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. He wore a black T-shirt that had either an Uzumaki symbol on the front and the Uchiha on his back, he was also wearing a pair of shorts.

-"Naruto, did Jiraiya teach you something pervert?" -she asked making the old man man's heart stop with terror. He looked at the boy who was thinking in something.

-"Nope" -Jiraiya sighed relieved as he smiled to Naruto. Kushina smiled too as Minato laughed at his sensei's expression.

-"Good to hear it. Where's dad and Tobirama?" -Jiraiya was going to answer but then the blond man smiled at Kushina.

-"Mito-sama and Madara-sama are busy right now. He said something about catch up with some business" -Ero-sennin thought in what could it be that "business" but that didn't matter for him- "uncle Tobirama is preparing some training for Naruto" -Kushina looked at Minato confused.

-"Did he said, what type of training?" -Minato shook his head in answer.

-"Not really. But i hope it's not..." -laughs from outside the place could be heard.

The three adults, even Naruto, concentrated on the voices approaching the entrance.

-"Madara-kunnn...!" -a femenine voice sounded excited for something- "It's been a long time since i saw that _huge _friend!"

-"I know i know. And i missed your big breast too" -Naruto blinked in confusion as Kushina and Minato looked with horror at the boy. Taking a quick solution, they covered the boy's ears.

Suddenly, they could hear the couple opened the door. Without moving from the couch, they looked at Madara and Mito walking in the classic "arm in arm".

-"Oh, hi there Kushi-chan" -Mito Uzumaki, her mother, was a beautiful young woman.

Kushina and Minato sighed relieved taking their hands off the ears of Naruto. Luckily, he only seemed confused with the reaction of his parents.

Mito had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead.

-"Minato-dono. How is Hashirama?" -Madara asked with a fake smile that Minato noted immediately.

-"Ah you know, with much energy as always" -Mito giggled looking at her wife. The man sighed in resignation, he could imagine Hashirama laughing in his desk right now.

Madara was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. His hair reached waist-length and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Madara's attires retained the shin bandages and Uchiha crest along with the traditional Uchiha combat outfit, consisting of a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-brown obi and a belt.

-"Is Naruto-kun ready?" -Mito asked smiling at the blond little boy who blushed a bit. The red haired woman giggled causing Madara to smile.

-"Are you sure mum?, he's only 6 years old. I think we should wait more to train him"

-"Kushina, i feel the same way. But the seal already started to weaken, if he wait more time the Juubi could take control on Naruto's body" -Kushina was surprised that Minato answered, not Mito. She turned to him but he was looking at his son with evident worry in his face.

The atmosphere got a little tense. Jiraiya, who had remained silent was thinking how everything would result with Tobirama in charge of training Naruto. It was powerful, but that didn't removed the risk that something bad could happen.

-"Excuse me" -a voice called behind them. They turned arround to find a silver haired man looking at them. Jiraiya recognized Hashirama's brother immediately.

Tobirama was a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, dark-coloured eyes and three red markings on his face one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin. He wore an armour emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar.

-"Everything is ready. Come with me Naruto" -Tobirama took softly Naruto's hand and then he walked through the door.

* * *

><p>-"Control it, don't give into your emotions" -Naruto nodded with difficult as his body was sorrounded by a white aura of chakra.<p>

His eyes were blue with black elongated pupils like a animal. In the head he had two long white ears and two curved horns on his jaw. In his back, a long white tail of chakra was glowing near to two white wings of chakra.

With a scream, Naruto increased for a moment the Juubi's power. But that caused his body to return to normal in a second.

-"Excellent work!, i'm really impressed" -Tobirama said as the blond boy chakra vanished and he knelt on the ground- "Your control will improve with the time. Don't worry" -the man put a han on his little shoulder. Naruto was panting but he managed to smile to his grandfather.

They were on the forest nearby to the house. All the group was here looking the extensive training of Naruto.

-"Naruto-kun!" -Kushina ran to her son and grabbed him in a deep hug- "Are you okay?"

-"Y-Yeah, i'm just... tired" -the boy whispered fainting in her arms. Kushina sighed relieved as Minato approached her and smiled at his uncle.

-"Well Minato, you should be proud of your son" -Tobirama said first looking at Minato and then to Madara and Mito.

Madara kissed Mito cheek and then she leaved his arm. Then he walked to Tobirama.

After whispering something in his ear the Shodai's brother nodded. He looked at Jiraiya who nodded too.

-"Get out! we know that you're here!" -Jiraiya shouted looking at a tree.

There's was no answer, only a crack of a twig. Jumping in front of the group, appeared a fair-skinned man with spiky, full lips, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it, He wore the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his upper back and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack which presumably held ninja tools.

He looked at the group with a little smile on his lips.

-"Just as i expected from the great Jiraiya" -the man said scaring Kushina and Mito.

-"You're... Madara..."

-"...Brother. Yes" -he answered before Mito could finish her sentence. She looked at the leader of the Uchiha approaching his brother with no emotion.

-"Izuna Uchiha. It's been a long time"

-"Oh, i'm surprised! the leader of the clan talking to me!. I'm so lucky!" -Izuna began to laugh with his own words while Madara clenched furiosly his teeth.

-"Naruto is your target" -he shook his head in disagreement.

-"No, i'm here for the dragon" -this time Madara laughed.

-"Fool! we're eight shinobis and you're just one!"

-"Maybe"

A few meters away from Madara and Izuna was Kushina with Naruto in her arms. As she understanded the words of the Uchiha, she knew that her son was in danger. The only one who loved his son more than nothing was on her side.

-"Minato..." -Kushina whispered turning her head to her wife.

-"Don't worry" -he answered smiling and looking to Izuna who was looking to him too- i'll protect him with my life. Just..." -something cut his words.

The face of terror that Kushina had as she saw a large sword stuck in his chest i couldn't explain. She stared at Minato who was looking surprised the wound on his chest.

He tried to look back but he couldn't, instead every shinobi looked at the teen behind.

-"I forgot to mention. I've brought someone with me" -Izuna pointed a silver-haired boy holding his katana on Minato Senju.

-"Mi-Mina-Minato!?" -he smiled as he spitted some blood from his mouth. Then he looked someway sadly to his boy who was opening his eyes slowly.

-"Naruto... i only wished i could have spent more time with you" -he said as he felt his eyes began to close and his own body seemed to want to sleep. Minato only could saw Naruto's innocent face before closing his eyes completely- "Kushina... I... gonna meet my... mother now..."

The last thing Naruto could remember from that incident was a great anger rising inside. As a powerful voice spoke to him tempting him to avenge his father.

-_**'**_**_Do it boy. Use my power. Kill them all. Surrender to your fate...'_**

* * *

><p>-"No!" -he awoke startled and sweating but he didn't got up.<p>

Lying on his bed he looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. He took a minute to catch his breath and normalize his heart's pound since the dream seemed to be pretty real.

Sighing he used his right hand to accommodate his wild hair as he thought in that dream. It was always the same nightmare, he dreamed that he was a very large animal and destroyed everything in its path. Of course, he had discussed the sleep many times with his two grandfathers and with his godfather but they claimed that it were just a strange nightmare and soon it would left.

Soon, he shook his head as he try to get up from bed. But, he couldn't. As his senses began to return, he could feel something soft lying on his chest and something was on his left leg. He looked down scared with his heart pounding fast. He couldn't be more surprised at what he saw: a pink-haired girl was sleeping peacefully on his chest and her hands lay on his abdomen. The girl's legs were around his left leg as he could feel something really smooth and big on his left side.

He was pretty surprised by the fact of what appeared to be a girl was with him. Perhaps he drinked too much sake last night?. No, because he lived away from any village for their own protection and that girl couldn't be someone hired by Jiraiya. It seemed too young for that.

Suddenly, the girl began to stretch a little. To his utter horror, Naruto noticed that the pink-haired raised her face and turned right into his.

-"What?" -she asked looking directly on his blue eyes.

Naruto had never seen such a beautiful girl like that **(A/N in fact, he hadn't seen a lot of girls before on this fic)**. Her face was delicate and her skin was white. She had beautiful green eyes and an adorable face.

His cheeks covered in a red colour and his face held a little smile looking directly into the girl's confused face.

-"Hi there" -he said grinning. The girl's face acquired a deep blush when she found out in what situation she was.

-"Kyaa!" -the pink-haired pushed herself away from the bed of Naruto as she stood a few meters from him with her both arms covering her big breasts.

Sitting on the bed Naruto stared a her for a moment completely red, then he looked a bit down and his nose began to bleed fast.

Looking to her crotch, blushed more and knelt on the floor while using one hand to cover her sex and another over her tits.

Her hair was long and fall down to her hips.

Naruto stood up immediately and tried to reach the girl.

-"Calm down lady. I don't know how you get to my bed but i promise that..." -he couldn't bear the look in his eyes, in a second his sight was on her tits again.

-"Don't look them!" -shouting, she scared Naruto who nodded looking to the ceiling.

-"I'm gonna get you some clothes!. Wait for me here!" -leaving his room half naked he ran to the kitchen where he suppose that everybody would be.

He stopped at the door and, to his relief, at the table were his three relatives. Jiraiya wrote something on a scroll as he nibbled some toast. Tobirama made breakfast for Naruto and Madara was reading a little book called "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" while sipping some tea.

As he breathed fast, the three mans looked up to Naruto.

Tobirama was the same as always. Only now wore a white apron and a blue shirt under it.

Jiraiya was dressed as he always did it with his usual tunic.

Madara hadn't changed at all, not even look like he was old, his face was as young as when he was 20 years old. Now he was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his chest. His long black hair fell down his back as usual.

-"Late as usual" -Tobirama said turning his head to the breakfast he was cooking.

-"We've training today, do you forget it?" -Madara asked looking back to the book. Naruto shook his head as he was looking for the words to explain his situation- "I think you do, even you came here half naked"

-"I don't Madara-ojisan. But i've some..."

-"Hey kid, can you help me with this book?. I'm stucked with the 13 chapter" -the old pervert, Jiraiya said without turning his face away of the scroll.

-"Maybe later Ero-sennin, but i've a problem in..."

-"Talk after you eat your breakfast. Here, eat this" -Tobirama put a plate on the table full of food for Naruto. The boy looked at him a moment forgetting his main problem. After a moment, he shook his head.

-"Listen, there's someone in my bedroom..." -Madara raised his eyebrow without turning his look from the book.

-"So?, you can handle any thief without effort" -Naruto sighed annoyed, none of them would listen if he speaks politely. Then, he would have to raise his voice.

-"It's a girl!" -he shouted attracting everyone's attention, especially Jiraiya.

The man stood up and approached to Naruto, then he grabbed his shoulders as he looked into his eyes.

-"A girl!? Here!?" -the teen nodded worried for the pervert face of his godfather- "It's pretty? she have, you know, big...?" -Tobirama hit with great strenght the head of the Ero-sennin. Naruto smiled at his grandfather grateful.

-"And that is not the worst, she is completely naked" -when he said that Jiraiya began to jump in the air as he patted his godson on the shoulder. Telling him how proud of he was.

* * *

><p>-"Oh, i think i know what the problem is now" -Tobirama said looking at the pink-haired girl who was covering her body with a sheet. She was indeed cute but someway strange.<p>

The girl had a deep blush on her face as she tried not to look directly on the teen face or the man.

But she eventually looked to Naruto. He now wore a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the chest, the Senju symbol on the back and the Uzumaki in both arms. He had silver spiky hair and blue eyes along with a few whiskers on his face. He wore too a dark-blue trousers along with blue sandals.

-"Don't worry, he's my grandfather Tobirama Senju" -the silver haired man nodded without a smile. She looked a bit to Tobirama and then to Naruto again- "anyway, my other grandfather is looking some clothes for you. I hope them suit you well!" -Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head.

That made the girl smiled for a second, but then she nodded.

-"Thanks" -she answered honestly, the fact of being naked was something really uncomfortable- "What's your name?" -Naruto blinked surprised, _'okay, i think i forgot to say that' _-he thought grinning. Tobirama only sighed as he turned around to wait for Madara.

-"Naruto, err..."

-"What's wrong?" -the girl asked confused. He hadn't last name?.

-"Nothing. But the fact is that i've more than two last names. It's a little embarrasing" -he confessed blushing a little. She giggled as she remained covered by the sheet. Tobirama was still turned around from them but he left a sigh again.

-"It's okay, i won't laugh" -Naruto nodded smiling as she smiled too. Breathing deeply, he tried to concentrate himself.

-"I'm Naruto Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki and Namikaze" -he said quickly. She blinked trying to assimilate why was that. But she didn't asked, now she knew that the silver-haired teen was the one that she looked for, she could ask that later.

-"My name's Miu Ousawa" -Naruto nodded smiling without saying anything.

They only stared at each other for a while. Naruto was looking to the beautiful girl with a deep blush in his face as well in her face too.

But that special moment was ruined for some pervert, and that pervert was Jiraiya.

-"WHAT!?" -he shouted amazed with the look. She covered her face in the sheets too as Naruto stood in front of her looking at the old man.

-"Go away Ero-sennin. She's only a teen!" -Jiraiya had a nosebleed trying to forget the figure of Miu but he couldn't. Instead, he fainted on the floor at the time that Madara walked with a kimono into the room.

Laughing loudly he looked at Tobirama who was sighing in resignation.

-"Jiraiya would never change" -he said smiling at the man. Then, he turned his look to where Naruto was- "i guess that your little friend is behind you... right?" -Naruto nodded walking to Madara.

-"Miu he's my grandfather Madara and he's Tobirama" -Naruto introduced pointing first to the Uchiha and then to the Senju man.

-"I see now, she's very beautiful Naruto. It's really a good choice for a girlfriend" -before the teen or Miu could say anything Madara threw a white Kimono to the pink-haired girl.

-"Try it on. It was from Mito" -with still a deep blush on her face she nodded. And then Tobirama, Madara carrying Jiraiya and Naruto left the room and closed the door behind. A little wink was the last thing that Naruto gave her before leaving his own bedroom.

* * *

><p>-"Sensei?"<p>

-"Kakashi, you're back. What do you discover?" -the man turned to see his student behind him.

-"A lot of interesting things"

-"Well?" -Izuna asked impatient. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

-"It seems that a girl came from alazard and now she is with the jinchuuriki and the others" -he said with a severe tone on his voice.

The Uchiha raised a eyebrow, is that were true it would be their chance to act.

-_'Hum, maybe the demon'_

-"Err, ¿Izuna-sensei?" -the man looked at him and then to the sky thinking about it.

-"Meets the others Kakashi. Tell them there's a change of plans "

l

l

* * *

><p>Here you go. First chapter. I tried to do it long to explain the more i could. If you have any doubt with Naruto's genealogy you can send me a PM or a Review with any doubt.<p>

If you liked the story so far i ask for your reviews, that would impulse me to continue this or i would drop it. Well, until next time!


	2. Familiar Feeling

Hi again. I'm back with a new chapter. This is more shorter than the last but i hope that everyone can enjoy it.

**Before you begin to read it i would like to warn you about my bad english. if someone can give me some advices i would be grateful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Hagure Yuusha no Estetica.

Story notices:

-"Talking"

-_'Thinking', letters and notes or phrases of the_ _past._

**Chapter 2 : Familiar Feeling**

The meeting was getting annoying. The old man and the king were discussing an important matter that can be a trouble for Alayzard in the future: the death of the Maou.

Still, they couldn't agree on anything. Even as had happened the disappearance of the daughter of the Demon King and why she had fled.

Without mattering the category of both men she stood up suddenly and struck the table with both fists. Causing the two to look at her confused.

-"Enough of this!" -exclaimed the blond princess angry with the politics. Now was not time for that- "Galious is dead! and Leon is dead too! Now is time to act!" -the king nodded seriously.

-"We know. That's why we're trying to make a plan. Leon's sacrifice wouldn't be for nothing. Calm down Risty-hime" -the girl face softened a bit after hearing that and she sat again defeated. The old man turned to look at her instead.

-"I already told Akatsuki-san and Phil Barnett the situation and... some discovering..." -Risty looked interested now, the king remained silent as he already knew that.

-"Discovering?, did you found the girl?"

-"Yes and no. It hard to believe, but Zahhaku has been found" -that words shocked the girl. The great dragon, Zahhaku, who was lost after sixteen years ago was found after all?

-"I hope that you can understand now why we sent Phil and Akatsuki" -Risty nodded at the king. He smiled pleased- "Good"

-"But, in which way this is connected with...?"

-"Her father" -interrupted the old man- "Galious last wish that she had to find the dragon's container" -he explained making the king nod.

-"Container?" -she hated to ask so many questions but the last was too mysterious.

* * *

><p>He was lost in reading. Apparently the book was really interesting. And it wasn't a surprise, the book was the first and only novel that was not perverted. Jiraiya was an excellent writer for Naruto, but he also believed that his talent was wasted in erotic novels.<p>

Jiraiya had wasted his best years spying on women in the thermal baths or in bars enjoying the company of prostitutes. For Hashirama or Tobirama was an insult to Tsunade, because what kind of idiot goes in search of a bone when you have meat at home? **(****A/N i hope you can understand that hehe)**

-"Naruto" -a voice called him interrupting his reading. He raised his head to find Tobirama standing in front of him.

His grandfather was serious as always, but this time there was concern on his face. Almost imperceptible but not for Naruto. He closed his book as he guessed the problem of Tobirama.

-"Did you learn something about Miu?" -Naruto asked as the man sat at the table and his face faced the boy.

Tobirama blinked a few times before shaking his head.

-"I couldn't ask her. She's had been in your bedroom for hours"

-"Okay" -the silver-haired teen sighed in resignation.

Miu Ousawa was a mystery. In the few hours that passed the girl had refused to leave Naruto's room. When Tobirama tried knocking the door she replied that she just wasn't ready.

-"Luckily Ero-sennin has accompanied Madara-ojisan. If he were here..." -Tobirama nodded relieved. His grandson was right. Jiraiya could have done anything to Miu and they knew it.

They waited in silence a few minutes. Then, a noise of steps coming from the corridor caused Naruto to stand up instantly. Tobirama just sat there intrigued by the strange behavior of his grandson.

In a few seconds something happened. Miu head leaned out the door with the obvious purpose of no showing her body. Even looked very flushed.

-_'She's really cute. But I wonder why she was ashamed of her body' _-Naruto thought smiling softly. Miu looked first at the boy and then to the ground.

-"It's okay Miu-chan, i won't laugh" -he said grinning. She looked surprised with that, He calling her with the "chan" suffix?. But that doesn't bothered her, actually she liked it.

Miu nodded deeply blushed before walking to the door. Now, Naruto's jaw felt to the ground causing Tobirama to sigh.

He looked at her impressed. Her hair was now tied in two large ponytails and she wore the white kimono of Mito Uzumaki.

-"What?, don't you like it?" -she asked with sadness. The teen shook his head as he closed his mouth.

-"It suits you... great!" -Miu smiled running to Naruto and hugged him with her large boobs pressed against his chest.

That, of course, made Naruto blush as he felt the body of the pink-haired girl.

Miu separated herself from Naruto and looked into his blue deep eyes.

-"Thanks, Naruto-kun" -he wasn't surprised. It doesn't bothered him the way that she called him.

-"Hey, don't mention it. But, there's something i need to ask you" -Miu nodded smiling as well as Naruto grinned. Then, he turned to see that Tobirama was reading a Water Scroll- "Ojisan, how much time do we have untill...?"

-"One hour i think" -he answered sighing. Naruto nodded- "But get back before it. Kushina and Mito would be mad if you don't"

The pair walked outside the house as the teen was thinking in what his mom and his grandmom would say of Miu.

* * *

><p>-"And... your hair was always like that?" -she asked suddenly making him stop in the forest.<p>

-"No. I used to be a blond guy" -Naruto answered turning to her- "Before i tell you my story, would you please explain some things for me?" -Miu turned her face away undecided about it.

-"Like what?"

-"Well... how did you appeared in my room?" -her body began to tremble nervous about the matter. But, she had to do it, after all her father wished that for her.

-"I crossed the portal from Alayzard and then i woke up in your bed" -she explained quickly, thinking that there was no way that he could believe that.

-"Alayzard?" -he asked confused. He had already heard that name before.

-_'__**Alayzard**' _

Naruto closed his eyes, listening to the voice that began to fill his mind. He opened his eyes and found himself somewhere else, different from the previous forest.

He was on a cliff with a dark big cave ahead him. Turning around, he saw a few mountains down the cliff and a sunset at the west. Breathing deeply he walked inside the cave, noting that wasn't so dark at first. But, more ahead, a great cell occupied the entire cave. In the cell, a deep breath could be heard, as if a huge animal was sleeping.

-"**Naruto... it's been a long time. You should come here more often boy**" -the dragon was strangely kind as he opened his blue and black eyes to face the boy. He noted that his large body was white.

-_"Sorry Zahhaku. But i had many things on my head you know"_ -Naruto answered scratching the back of his head.

The dragon and he had made peace recently. Although the Juubi not entirely trusted the boy, Naruto had shown him that just wanted his friendship and his welfare. But anyway, Zahhaku was tricky and although Naruto could use all his chakra and even enter the biju form, the dragon absorbed his chakra too. The reason?: profit, that friendship was just pretended because the boy had a very rare and powerful chakra which was nice for the Juubi.

-_"Zahhaku, back there i heard that you said 'Alayzard'. Do you know that place?"_ -Zahhaku blinked twice before giving a little nod- "_Well?_"**  
><strong>

-"**I do. And i know that girl too. She's the daughter of Galious, the Maou of Alayzard**" -Naruto's eyebrow raised with interest- "**Alayzard is a paralel world from yours. She came from there searching for me**" -he explained with his deep voice that made the teen heart tremble a little with the strenght of it.**  
><strong>

-_"Hold on a second... are you saying that she came all the way from that world for you?"_ -he asked in extreme dissapointed. Zahhaku noted this but nodded seriously.

-"**Not only for me. Galious also mentioned something of you**" -the teen emits a loud "Ha!" before looking at the dragon.

-"_How did you know this? you're trapped in my mind_" -Naruto pointed the cell that imprisioned the dragon. He only smiled before answering.

-"**I've my methods kid. I'm the most powerful biju after all**"

-"_I know. But that doesn't answer my other questions about Miu-chan. If she's trully looking for me..._" -Zahhaku laughed softly as he heard that he only talked about himself and not about the two of them- "_...is there any chance that she and i...?_" -now the dragon bursted in laugh. He really had a crush on the pink-haired after a few hours?, pathetic, his jinchuriki was desperated for love.

-"**Really?, i understand that you didn't met a beautiful girl like this before but... Really!?, her!?**" -Naruto made a pout before walking away from the cell. Zahhaku stopped laughing- "**Why?**" -he asked before the boy could reach the exit.**  
><strong>

-"_I dunno. I feel that she and i met each other in somewhere. And i know that she feels the same way that i do. I... I need to find some answers_"

-"_**Maybe i should tell him...**"_ -Zahhaku thought as he closed his eyes- "_**Oh** **well**,** it's better if he found that by the other way...**_"

And with that words Naruto returned to the forest where Miu was very close to his face. Opening her eyes at once, he blushed and turned away immediately.

-"Oh, sorry about that. I thought that you were sleeping" -she said giggling with his blush. Naruto shook his head.

-"It's okay Miu-chan. I was caught in my mind a little. Shall we continue?" -he asked pointing the place that the teen wanted to reach. She smiled as she wrapped herself around his right arm making his face turn more red.

That girl... it wasn't a coincidence and he felt it.

* * *

><p>They were walking in silence towards the house. After talking with each other and having some issues clarified Naruto was uneasy. He had told many things about the shinobi world, explaining what was the Chakra, the jutsus, elements and some history of Konoha. Meanwhile Miu told him a long story about Alayzard and the kings of the several countries. Even on that she could use magic and her element was the wind.<p>

-"So... what element do you have Naruto-kun?" -she asked bouncing her body next to him. He blushed looking at her covered breast under the Kimono but he could control himself.

-"I can use the five elements. There are Katon, Doton, Raiton, Suiton and Futon" -he explained surprising her. She was going to ask how, but he continued his explanation- "That's because i've the Juubi inside me. He allows me to control them and even combine a few ones to form new elements. But, the only problem is that i can combine two at one time and it consumes a great part of my chakra when i do that"

-"Seriously?" -she asked shocked. He nodded grinning.

-"Yup. It's really easy. I am a master on Mokuton since my father was a Senju. But i've no problem with Youton, Hyoton and Ranton"

-"Wow, you're really powerful don't you?" -Naruto laughed a little as he scratched the back of his head.

-"Not really, the Juubi do all the job so..." -he stopped as he felt something on his right cheek. Blushing deeply, he noted that the girl's soft lips was on his cheek.

Suddenly, a memory came back to his mind. He was chasing someone through the woods. He remembered watching the back of a beautiful girl who ran in front of him. Apparently they were playing.

-'_Over here Naruto-kun!_' _-she shouted as Naruto tried to run more fast but he couldn't. Instead he dropped in the ground exhausted._

_-'I quit. I'm really tired!' -the girl giggled as she lay beside him. Gasping for the effort, Naruto looked at the clouds with a big grin on his face. Suddenly, he felt that his friend was hugging him deeply. _

_Her head was on his chest and he only remembered her pink hair but he couldn't saw her face. Smiling he stroked her hair softly._

_-'You're too slow Naruto-kun' -the boy sighed disappointed of himself for losing against a girl._

_-'Excuse me hime-chan, don't hit me please!' -The two burst into laughter as Naruto continued to stroke her pink hair. Calming herself, the girl let out a sigh of happiness that the boy noted in a second._

_-'Promise me' _

_-'What?' -the girl stayed on his chest as she giggled a little._

_-'Promise me that you'll be with me forever' -Naruto smiled softly, although he remembered his previous life with his parents and grandparents he was really happy with the girl. _

_-'I swear. No matter what happens I'll always be by your side' -this time, the girl raised her head to watch Naruto's face. But, it was impossible for him to look on her face. It seems that he couldn't remember that face, no matter how hard he tried._

_-'I'm only thirteen but... i love you Naruto-kun. With all of my heart' -now their innocents lips caught each other on a soft kiss. Their first kiss._

It seemed that the memory had lasted a second or two and Miu's lips were on his cheek. He didn't know what it was, but he loved the feeling. It was strange but yet familiar.

-"Thanks Naruto-kun, for everything" -she said with her voice filled with sadness. He felt terrible as her lips left his cheek and her face looked to the ground. Did he say something bad?, he didn't know. Yeah, all the time stupid things get out of his mouth so it could be very possible that option.

Naruto heart was pounding fast, he didn't realized it but... there was something really familiar with Miu. And his heart was trying to tell him. To make him understand the true.

Sighing sadly, he put a hand on the girl shoulder but she suddenly turn his crying face and hugged Naruto deeply.

-"I'm really sorry for... being a trouble for you!" -he hugged back immediately blushed deeply as he felt her tits again on his chest and her head was on his shoulder. Smiling, Naruto felt the odd sensation again. She had something really familiar that made his heart pound with craziness.

-"There's no need to ask forgiveness. I don't think you are any hassle. In fact, I do not care why you have come into my life but I feel like I know you from somewhere" -the girl pulled back a little to meet his blue eyes. She bit her lip, she couldn't take it anymore. Naruto must know the truth.

-"Naruto-kun" -her cheeks were covering with red colour as Naruto smiled at her. It was happening so fast- "i think you deserve an explanation..."

-"NARUTO!" -a scream startled him shaking his bones. He let go Miu before turning himself as he saw the most terrifying thing in the world.

-"O-Oka-Okasan!" -he answered just as he saw his mother tackling down to the ground and grabbing his shirt.

-"Where were you? your Grandma and I have been waiting you for three hours!" -she shouted as she shook him hard. Naruto pointed Miu with difficulty causing Kushina turn her head furiously. But then, seeing the girl his face lost all anger- "Oh, i see now. Sorry for that hehe" -Kushina stood up cleaning the dust from her clothes and then she approached Miu smiling.

-"Etto... i'm Miu Ousawa" -the pink-haired introduced herself making a little bow. Kushina walked around her for a moment and then she giggled.

-"She's beautiful Naruto-kun!, i see that you choose well your girlfriend" -in that second Naruto was on her side deeply blushed and Miu was blushed too. The teen was shaking his head and Miu was just giggling.

-"Ara Ara, my little grandson already with a girlfriend?" -Mito Uzumaki appeared from behind the silver-haired boy smiling.

Naruto didn't know where to hide from the shame. Dating?, no,but they were friends. But he didn't deny that he had feelings for her after all.

Sighing he was on a hug with Mito. He only was sighing over and over causing the three girls to laugh.

-"Oh! you look beautiful on my old Kimono!" -Mito said smiling causing a little blush on Miu.

-"But, for what Madara-otousan told me you appeared on Naruto's bed naked" -Naruto looked at his mother terrified. She was capable of kicking the girl's ass without effort, she was really strong when she get angry- "That mean that you don't have any other clothes so, we can go to Konoha to buy some"

-"That would be great thanks" -Miu answered as Naruto looked at Kushina totally surprised.

-'_Okay, Maybe i was wrong. But still... i need to ask Madara-ojisan for some answers'_

* * *

><p>She was lying in her bed, unable to sleep for her nerves. The talk with Naruto was interrupted by Kushina and Mito arriving, still she managed to be with him a lot of time.<p>

He changed a lot after she saw him, of course he was taller now but his muscles grown too and his hair was more larger than when he had thirteen. Miu was on Naruto's dorm. And, still he slept calmly in a different bed she needed to be with him. To touch his skin, to feel that old sensation of her childhood. Stroke his hair or lead her head on his chest to feel his heartbeat.

She still felt herself guilty for not kissed him as she recognized him. By not telling the truth about what happened three years ago between the two. For not telling him that she didn't came to him by chance, because in that world Naruto was the only one she could ask for help without fearing for her life.

That gnawed at her soul, the boy's family had been so good to her and Miu had hid the truth for those wonderful days that she spent with the whole family. Even Hashirama, Naruto's other grandfather, had come to know and to teach her some jutsus.

She watched for a while the family, they all loved each other. And while Madara fought Hashirama sometimes for silly arguments all was solved shortly. The only pervert was Jiraiya who was always behind her writing in his notebook with a deep blush on his face. Luckily, Tobirama and Naruto were always punishing him so, after a few days, the old man abandoned his idea. Mito and Kushina had brought her some clothes as everyone prepared for that week to go to Konoha with Naruto and the others.

Listening to the boy's calm breath she walked quickly to him. Although she was with a bra cup f and panties she didn't have any shame. Miu wanted to feel the teen's body without care for nothing. But, before she reached his bed a person was watching her trough the window. Startled, she jumped back as the dark-haired teen made some signal and jumped to a tree.

* * *

><p>-"You? here?" -she asked surprised. She was now wearing her white kimono.<p>

-"Don't be surprised Miu-chan. I'm here with a old friend" -he said pointing to the darkness of the forest. The girl looked at two blue eyes were glowing in the dark looking at her- "I assume that you already know Phil Barnett?"

-"What do you want Akatsuki?" -Miu asked with an aggressive tone that made the boy chuckle.

-"This" -he said appearing from behind her as he grabbed the big breasts of Miu with both hands and began to squeeze them.

She only gasped blushed trying to get away but the feeling was too much.

-"Let me... Let me..."

Akatsuki continued his job as he whispered something in her right ear.

-"Oh i don't think so. You're my sex slave unless you want that i tell everything to Naruto..." -she was startled and someway scared. He had find her weak point. She lowered her head giving up. Akatsuki would be disastrous tell him everything without talking to him. She couldn't, Miu must be subjected to that punishment for Naruto- "Good girl" -he said moving his penis up and down in her booty.

Then, she cried. Thinking that Akatsuki, the hero, would fuck her in exchange for his silence. But it was ok, she loved Naruto and she was ready for anything to be with him.

-"**Get... your dirty hands of... MIU-CHAN!**" -Naruto screamed hitting Akatsuki in the face and sending him flying into the woods.

Miu turned around to find Naruto with a white aura of chakra covering his body. His eyes were blue but his pupils were more elongated like the dragon and he had sharp fangs, two wings of chakra in the back and a long tail along with two horns on his jaw.

-"Na-Naruto-kun?"

-"Zahhaku huh?, it's impressive. Good work with that fist man, but i gonna kick your ass!"

-"No!" -a hand in his shoulder stopped Akatsuki from jumping to the tree. He looked behind to find Phil shaking his head- "We aren't here to fight him or her. We already have what we wanted"

-"Okay. I guess you two have lucky. But, the next time i would kill you and then i will fuck Miu" -Naruto screamed angry but the two were gone now. They ran away like two cowards.

Disabling bijuu mode naruto knelt on the floor tired. He knew the risk of using the dragon but he wouldn't let Miu was touched in that way.

-"Miu-chan i..." -she hugged him stopping his words. Hugging back, he smiled as he felt that she was safe.

-"Naruto-kun, how...?"

-"I don't know. I was suddenly awakened by Zahhaku. Then, i felt an evil chakra around you so... you know... i'm glad that you're safe" -he said as she looked into his blue eyes and then she kissed him on the cheek.

-"It's good that your family didn't woke up by the noise" -she said turning her face away from his, he was very handsome and that made her blush when she saw those eyes.

-"Miu-chan"

-"Hai?"

-"I need some answers. And no, it can't wait. I need to know something" -he said guessing the question that she was going to ask him.

l

l

* * *

><p>Second chapter so far. As you can see, Naruto and Miu had a past together that i will explain in the next chapters. For those who wants lemon, YES, it's going to have lemon but not now. Maybe in one chapter.<p>

I'm sorry for being to fast but this is going to be a short fanfic so i hope that you all enjoy this.

If you liked the story so far i ask for your reviews, that would impulse me to continue this. Well, ja ne until next time!

**Answer to reviews:**

**daniel 29: **It's one of the main characters of Hagure Yusha no Estetica anime series.

**darkking694: **Thanks man for your words. I hope that too, but i hope that you like this chapter as well.

**Anakin Namikaze: **Vaya amigo me alegro que leyeras mi historia!. Como siempre es un gran placer tenerte como lector y no te preocupes que aquí me tienes para ayudarte en tu fic de los Power Rangers y con GTA o los que quieras hacer jaja. Espero que este cap te guste tanto como el primero.


End file.
